hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 4 (In your home)
In your home is the fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE and Chats invite the Hi-5 band to a BBQ party and Chats asked everyone to bring a plate. *CHARLI shows us her shoes with wheels. *NATHAN turns a table into different machines to travel. *A magician gave TIM magic clothes and he wears them while he feels the music inside. *CHARLI tries on Tim's Hawaiian shirt. *KATHLEEN changes a garden into a sitting place. *CHARLI has worked hard and she needs to wind down and relax. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about four birds (Nathan the kookaburra, Charli the magpie, Tim the crow and Kathleen the willie wagtail) that can't agree about who had the best bird call. Gallery Kellie_S7_E4.png Charli_S7_E4_1.png Nathan_S7_E4.png Charli_S7_E4_2.png Tim_S7_E4.png Charli_S7_E4_3.png Kathleen_S7_E4.png Charli_S7_E4_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E4.png Trivia *Hawaii is the 50th and most recent state to have joined the United States of America, having received statehood on August 21, 1959. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii *The sharing story in this episode was meant to be in Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 10 (Things animals create). Songlets ;Word play Bring a plate, bring a plate That's what she wrote, so grab your coat Don't be late and bring a plate. Bring a plate, bring a plate That's what she wrote, so grab your coat Don't be late and bring a plate. Bring a plate, bring a plate That's what she wrote, so grab your coat Don't be late, bring a plate. ;Body move #01 Zoom, zooming round the room Zoom, zooming round I go, oh, no, no Sliding, gliding on my skates It's fun skating, watch me go. Zoom, zooming round the room Zoom, zooming round I go, oh, no, no Sliding, gliding on my skates It's fun skating, watch me go. ;Shapes in space I'm surfing on the waves, look at me Surfing on the waves so easily On my surfboard, here I come Surfing on the waves, having fun. Paddling down the river, look at me Paddling down the river so easily In my canoe, here I come Paddling down the river, having fun. Zooming through the sky, look at me Zooming through the sky so easily In my jet, here I come Zooming through the sky, having fun. ;Body move #02 I'm making me a cubby It's a cozy place to play There are lots of things that I can do 'Cause in my cubby, I can dream the day away. I'm making me a cubby It's a cozy place to play There are lots of things that I can do 'Cause in my cubby, I can dream the day away. ;Making music I've changed into my jacket and I start to sing a song The funky punky music plays all day and all night long Funky punky music is what I wanna hear It's definitely the best when I put up my punky gear. I put on my Hawaiian shirt and changed my groovy song Hawaiian luau music plays all day and all night long Strumming ukuleles is what I wanna hear It's definitely the best when I am in Hawaiian gear. Hula hula, hula hula... I put on my ... reggae hat and changed my groovy song The ... reggae music plays all day and all night long Reggae, reggae music, man, is what I wanna hear It's definitely the best when I put on my reggae gear. I've changed into my jacket and I start to sing a song/I put on my Hawaiian shirt and changed my groovy song/I put on my ... reggae hat and changed my groovy song The funky punky music plays all day and all night long/Hawaiian luau music plays all day and all night long/The ... reggae music plays all day and all night long Strumming ukuleles is what I wanna hear/Reggae, reggae music, man, is what I wanna hear... Put on on our dress ups and it changes the whole song A brand new combination plays all day and all night long A funky punk Hawaiian and a ... reggae too When you mix them all together you come on with something new. ;Body move #03 Hawaiian dancing, Hawaiian clothes Rolling wave arms, now I'm ready to go. Hawaiian dancing, Hawaiian clothes Rolling wave arms, now I'm ready to go. ;Puzzles and patterns It's a lovely day to be in the garden Digging and weeding, the shrubs and the trees It's a beautiful day to work in the garden With the hint of a cool summer breeze. It's a lovely day to be in the garden Digging and weeding, the shrubs and the trees It's a beautiful day to ork in the garden With the hint of a cool summer breeze. ;Body move #04 I've been working real hard out in my yard Now it's time to wind down and relax Need to put up my feet 'cause ... sure ... Yes, it's time to wind down and relax. ;Sharing stories ... feel is great ... sound I make It's a special sound like no one else around Kooudlekoahdiddlekooudlekoahdiddlekooudlekoahdiddle. ... feel is great ... sound I make It's a special sound like no one else around Kookookaakaakaakaakaakaakaakaakaa, udle, udle, udle, udle, udle Koah, koah, dip, diddle, dip, dip, doo. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about plates Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about barbecue Category:Ep about writing Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about skating Category:Ep about tables Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about punks Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about Hawaii Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about reggae music Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about slippers Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about kookaburras Category:Ep about crows Category:Ep about magpies Category:Ep about willie wagtails